Leafy
'Leafy '''is a female contestant in ''Battle for Dream Island and Battle for BFDI. In Battle for Dream Island, Leafy competed on team Squashy Grapes until the teams dissolved in the episode "A Leg Up in the Race". She was the season runner-up, placing second with 236 votes to win. Leafy had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island Again with 606 votes but was disqualified due to not being present. Despite this, Leafy still appeared outside of the LOL in IDFB. Leafy competed on BEEP in Battle for BFDI but was eliminated in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" with 6926 votes. However, in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", she rejoined the competition with 13835 votes. She was placed on The Losers!, in exchange for Pin's Gratitude Token. Appearances Leafy appears to be a lemon leaf. Her main body is lime, and her midrib is a lighter color. Her metal forms are shades of gray. Along with a darker shade on her right side. Changes Edit BFDI Edit * Leafy's midrib has rounded ends due with the line tool. BFDI Ep 25 Edit * Leafy's midrib has sharp ends due without the line-tool. IDFB - BFB Edit * Leafy's shade is a bit closer to a bluish-green kind of color. Personality Leafy, throughout the series, is shown to be kind-hearted, helping people such as Ice Cube and Woody. She tends to be very nice and helpful, liking almost everyone and being one of the calmest players. Leafy, however, does become mean and cynical throughout the series, having on and off arguments with Bubble, jumping to conclusions, and tending to become upset when someone doesn't accept her kindness or even her gifts. After "Return of the Hang Glider", she became hated by all the other veteran contestants except Firey, who forgot her. She would have joined Battle for Dream Island Again with 606 votes, but due to being at Yoyleland, she couldn't join. Yet she makes occasional appearances. In IDFB, she is still acting the same way, as evidenced by her attempting to kill someone with a knife (either Coiny or Fries, as they were the ones present.) In BFB, the veteran contestants have forgiven Leafy and she is friends with all of them. Leafy returns back to her behavior in season one, as a very friendly and even more ecstatic person, usually very joyful and wanting to make friends with everybody. However, when being disagreed with, Leafy will often tend to become very cynical and defensive and will usually see her point-of-view as the superior side. She will very quickly jump to irrational conclusions, not taking others' viewpoints into consideration and concluding even the smallest of situations on her own behalf. Which, her conclusions are often negative towards someone and causing her to overreact, as seen in What Do You Think of Roleplay?, where Eggy wins a game of Tic-Tac-Toe with Leafy after 72 games. Leafy thinks that she is the imposter solely because of that and immediately accuses her of being the fake. Leafy, at times, despite claiming to want to help people, is also shown to be quite fickle and devious, and seems to have a dictatorial outlook as a leader, often assigning jobs to and using her teammates rather than helping them and having a loyalty chart that displays how loyal everyone is to her. Leafy's overall two-faced nature is most likely what caused her to become hated by not only her teammates but also the viewers as well. Overall, while friendly at first, she's can change her outlook and tone in the blink of an eye and can get angry at even the smallest protest against her will. In Character Elimination 64, she was placed on Team Authumn. Allies * Arthur * Duncan * Magilla Gorilla * Keroro * Roboty * Homer Simpson * Garfield Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Team Authumn